The Emancipation of True Love
by x Lauren-Marauder x
Summary: 10 minutes in the pensieve was all Harry had to see of what his parents were like when they were at Hogwarts...this story of love,hate,and marauding escapades explains what Harry didn't see...LJ SBOC RLOC please review! rated T for language
1. A Fallen Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. has created I just merely use them for my writing pleasures…I do not own the Marauders (although I wish I did hah!)

**THE EMANCIPATION OF TRUE LOVE**

Ch.1 **A Fallen Knight**

A petite auburn-haired girl strolled lazily through the darkened halls of the Hogwarts dungeon. Moonlight shined through the tall castle windows and reflected upon the girl's emerald eyes. She stifled a yawn; it was quite late on this cold November night. The girl shivered and pulled her robes closer around her body, there were not as many sconces lit in this part of the castle making the temperature a few degrees cooler. The girl wished she could be back inside the warmly inviting Gryffindor common room curled up by the fireplace reading a good book or having a chat with her best friends. But duties called and seeing as this girl was a prefect she had to do her weekly rounds of night patrol around the Hogwarts castle. She kicked a stray lying pebble and watched it bounce off the dark stone walls and roll down the rest of hallway. She hated it down in the Hogwarts dungeons it was home to some of the vilest creatures at the school otherwise known as the Syltherins. Everyday she had to endure their taunting remarks, sneering smiles, and eyes full of hate as she walked the halls all because she wasn't born into a wizarding family. That's right this girl was a muggle-born, but if you had just met her you would not have thought that for she was arguably the brightest student in her year and always received top marks on everything. So of course being the studious person that the girl was she was thinking about the foot long Potions essay Professor Slughorn had just assigned them debating on whether to start it when she returned back to the common room or save it for her free period tomorrow.

CRASH!

The deafening noise echoed throughout the halls of the dungeons clear as a bell. It immediately shook the girl out of her thoughts and she drew her wand in one quick motion. She rounded the corner hoping to Merlin that it wasn't a Syltherin roaming the halls for she did not feel like getting into a duel tonight even though she secretly took great pride in knowing the fact that she could hex anyone of those Syltherins into oblivion before they knew what hit them. She peered down the dark hall but could not see a thing.

"Lumos" she muttered and instantly the dark hallway filled with light. As she peered down to the end of the hallway she could see a tall metal knight that adorn the halls of the Hogwarts castle lying on its side in a haphazard state, obviously the source of the noise she just heard. But then a muttering of sorts began to take place it seemed to be coming from the direction of the knight and slowly the girl inched her way toward the fallen knight her wand raised high until she was a few feet away. She stood stock still and listened for the voices again.

"Padfoot would you shut up someone's coming!" a voice whispered loudly into the night. The girl let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She could unfortunately tell that voice from anywhere for it haunted her mind like the Syltherins taunts did. Although the voice was never a source of "meanness" it annoyed the girl beyond belief. This voice had been asking her out every single day since she set foot into Hogwarts castle. Yes for six years the voice followed her around day after day, nightmare after nightmare asking her out any chance it got. Unfortunately for the voice it always got the same answer from the girl, as loud as the knight falling "NO!" One would think after that much rejection the voice would quit annoying the girl, but it still persisted day after day, month after month, year after year.

The girl began stepping closer toward the knight but still had caution in her step for she knew the type of jokes, pranks, and havoc the voice and his three best friends caused. Then when she was a mere foot away she spotted a foot in somewhat of a standing position next to the knight that seemed unconnected to anything, but the girl knew better. She took the remaining steps toward the wall and plunged her hand out into the air and it came to contact with a cloak of sorts. She gave it a hard yank and the cloak came tumbling down revealing the four boys whom she knew were under it: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and the anonymous voice in the night James Potter.

"Why, hullo Lily fancy seeing you in these halls" Potter said speaking first.


	2. Invisibility Cloaks and Goo

Ch. 2 **Invisibility Cloaks and Goo**

I must say it was quite a pleasure running into Lily Evans in the middle of our nighttime escapade. The Marauders were all on our way down to the Syltherin dungeons to errr have our own little fun with their common room, and we were almost there but of course Peter being the clumsy git that he was had to go and trip over the damn knight and knock it to the ground.

"Damn it Peter why the fuck can't you ever watch where your going?" Sirius whispered loudly toward Peter after he had successfully created a noise that could have been caused by a hoard of giants.

"It wasn't my fault if you wouldn't stopped and made me trip into the knight it wouldn't have happened!" Peter whispered loudly back defending himself.

"I stopped because Prongs here had to look at the map to make sure no one was coming" Sirius said back a matter-of-factly.

Of course I hadn't gotten the chance to even look back at the map because Peter knocked the knight over so I was just about to say the words to open the Marauder's newest creation when Remus nudged me in my back and pointed down the hall. A faint light had just appeared from the tip of a wand and was moving slowly towards us. Sirius and Peter were still bickering like a married couple and were totally unaware of the light.

"Padfoot would you shut up!" I whispered loudly towards him hoping the figure behind the wand hadn't heard me. I prayed it wasn't the new Hogwarts gamekeeper Mr. Filch and his annoying cat Mrs. Norris. The old Hogwarts gamekeeper Mr. Strom had left last year on the account that us Marauders were hopeless cases to discipline and that he was fed up with trying to do so with us. I think the final straw for him was when last year Sirius transfigured twenty toothpicks into a raging pack of wild banshees and set them off in his office. The new Hogwarts gamekeeper Mr. Filch however was much more intimidating and I could tell even Sirius got scared of him at times. So all four of us stayed huddled under the invisibility cloak, which seemed to shrink more and more every year, watching the figure move closer toward us. Instead of turning into the scarred and scowling face of Mr. Filch the figures face transformed into one of the most beautiful I had ever seen. The face had smooth porcelain skin framed by long flowing auburn hair, and contained perhaps the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Lily Evans.

She had a look of caution on her face probably because she had heard our voices and had no clue what we were doing. Then I saw her look down, realization came across her face. I looked down as well. Shit, Peter's foot was sticking out of the clock. I watched as she took the remaining steps toward us and the cloak. I knew she knew we were under it for she had caught us under it before back in fourth year and we basically had to blackmail her to not tell Mr. Strom. Blackmail you may ask? Yes even perfect little Miss Lily Evans has some hidden skeletons in her closet, but we'll get to those later. I watched as Lily widely grasped at the air, she grabbed onto the cloak and gave a hard yank down exposing all of us to her icy green stare. She looked _livid_.

"Why, hullo Lily fancy seeing you in these halls" I said mustering up as much wit and charm as I could hoping to make the look of kill in her eyes diminish. But of course my comment only seemed to make things worse.

"What are you four doing down here?" She whispered loudly her gaze still upon me but not with one ounce of affection in it.

"None of your business," Sirius said answering for me

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to _him_," Lily said pointing her wand towards me…oh well I might as well have a little bit of fun with this

"Well, Lily" I started saying but she interrupted me.

"Do not call me Lily!" she shrieked her voice no longer a whisper "its Evans to you, how many times do I have to say it before it gets through that thick skull of yours, EVANS!"

"Alright, _Evans_," I said starting again "if you really fancy a chat with me why don't we set up a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks say the Three Broomsticks? Because as you can see we really don't have the time to stay and chat" I said reaching up out of habit to ruffle my jet black and never tamable hair, a habit I knew annoyed Lily to the core.

"ARRGGGGHHH, Potter you see this is EXACTLY why I can't stand you! You automatically think any girl is just going to start swooning over you the minute you snap your fingers. Well it's not going to happen with me and it will _never_ happen with me so fucking give it up already!" Lily said this screaming the whole time which I guess was typical behavior for her by now whenever she was in my "presence".

"Are you done?" Sirius said obviously bored with another one of Lily's rants about me.

"No, I'm not done what in the name of Merlin are you guys carrying?" Lily said seeming to just now realize what the four of us each had in our hands.

"Like Sirius said before it's none of your business" I said coolly not wanting to reveal our latest prank on the Syltherins to Lily.

"Well I think it is my business seeing as I am a prefect," Lily answered back "what in the world could you possibly be doing with pink and orange goo?" she said eyeing the buckets that each us was carrying with a look of disgust.

"That's for us to know and you to find out perhaps around breakfast time in the Great Hall tomorrow" Peter said speaking for the first time.

"Well I don't think I want to find out so I am giving you guys five minutes to get back to our common room or I will be telling Mr. Filch that you four were once again out after hours and I may just let a few words slip about this invisibility cloak" she said a matter-of-factly

"Oh, but you wouldn't" Sirius said sweetly, reminding her of our little blackmailing deal back in fourth year.

"Watch me," Lily said obviously bluffing because no girl of Lily's stature would want what we have of Lily to get out to the school.

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, c'mon guys Evans obviously doesn't want us to be here." Sirius said winking at me in the process which meant that this wasn't over.

"Your right I don't I want you to be here now go before I get Mr. Filch," Lily said threateningly "you now have _four_ minutes." She then turned and walked down the hall that she had came from once she saw us beginning to retreat back to the common room. She was obviously satisfied with herself from preventing us to pull yet another prank. Oh no but we would be back, the Marauders always came back, especially for a glorious prank on the Syltherins.


End file.
